The new Girl
by CaItLiNmOrGaN
Summary: Astrid just died out of the blue so the team gets a new assistant who is after Peter and possibly was after Astrid. Olivia becomes suspicious and jealous tearing them apart. Olivia's pov, promise to spell Broyles name right sorry :
1. Chapter 1

"Today we come together grieving the loss of wonderful young lady Astrid Farnsworth. Even though she had lots of life in her when she passed we know that she had a wonderful life."The preacher talked about all the wonderful things that Astrid did in her life but all I could think about what how I never really got to know her that well. I spent every day for the past two years working with her she did all the dirty work for Walter, Peter, and I, Never complaining once. The sermon ended with a shot fired and an American flag handed over to her crying parents.

"Hey Liv, are you okay?" Peter asked concerned. Walter followed behind him muttering something about how he was going to miss asteroid.

"Uhm yeah, I'm fine a little shaken up that's all people who are twenty one don't normally just die out of the blue" before we could discuss anything else I felt my phone buzz in my pocket.

"Dunham" I answered to Broils.

"I need you three back at the office now" He said just before hanging up

We walked in to a bustling office where everyone was oblivious to where we just came from. Broils brought us to his office where a very pretty and too preppy F.B.I agent sat looking at us with bright eyes.

"Morgan" he said to the girl "I would like you to meet Olivia Dunham, Peter Bishop, and Walter Bishop. You will be working with them as their new assistant and junior agent."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey welcome" said Peter using that smile that had once been used on me I had seen it many times before in the presence of an attractive woman. Ever since Peter had come back from the alternate universe and we had taken care of walternate and my alter self our relationship had changed. It had gone from crime fighting partners to almost a couple after I had expressed my deepest feelings to him begging him to come back with me. It had only been a few weeks but maybe he changed his mind.

"Let me show you lab" Peter continued egging on myself doubt. Sighing I gathered Walter and followed them down as they giggled like school girls.

"All right here we are the notorious lab" Peter smiled back at me which I returned with a glare

"What was your name again dear?" Walter asked as Peter and I laughed remembering that to this day he never once got Astrid's name right.

"I'm Morgan Dane your new Jr. Agent"

"Oh…. yes I remember….. Come dear let me show you around the lab and after, do you think that maybe you could get me a smoothie?"

"Yes sure I can Walter" Walter walked the poor girl around the lab babbling on about various science experiments that he's done, explaining the equipment, and naming favorite foods while Peter and I escaped to the office.

"Is something wrong Liv?" Peter asked.

Thankfully before I had time to answer my phone started to ring

"Dunham .Yes sir we will be there shortly" Broils told me about a mysterious disappearance down at the theatre that was thought to be related to the pattern and Broils wanted us down there.

"Peter can we talk later? A group of teenagers just vanished from the theater after a mysterious flash?" I said grabbing my things.

"Walter!" Petered cried "Come with us, you can finish the tour later, let Morgan get to work."

"Bye!" chirped Morgan and I could of sworn I saw her wink at Peter.


	3. Chapter 3

It was an old theater known around here for its cheap prices which drew many teenagers. It sat in the secluded part of town where not many people went unless they came here. F.B.I workers scurried around the lot asking civilians questions. An old man came walking towards us from inside the building.

"Hello there, I'm Yates Porter and I am the owner of Howell theatre" said the old man

"Yes, "I answered "can you tell us what happened here?"

"I was just getting out of my car back from the store walking up to the door where three or four teenage boys were leaning on the wall texting on their phones and what not just being kids then all of a sudden a big blue flash came from the sky and ate'em up." He finished with a coughing fit from all the excitement.

"You said the blue flash just ate them?" I asked a little skeptical "Walter have you ever heard or seen anything like this?"

"Yes I have but I'll need some things back at the lab to be sure Peter could help me if that would be all right Mr. Yates." Porter agreed and the two of them went around gathering things that could prove what happened here while I went over to check in with Broils.

"Dunham what do you think of Morgan?" asked Broils most likely trying to taunt me

"Who?" I said trying to forget

"Your new Dunham the new girl?"

"Oh yeah her, she is … well… she's social? "I said trying to be nice. Before I could be interrogated further Peter and Walter walked up with various things ready to head back to the lab.


End file.
